Season 15
Season 15 is the fifteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on September 1, 2017. It premiered in fall 2029 with "Aftermath" and ended in spring 2030 with "The Literary Lunacy". New Characters * Rapunzel/Julie Belfrey * Alice Carroll * Anna/Joan * Elsa/Caitlyn * Apollo * Artemis * Belle/Belle French * Gail * Prince Amos * Flynn Rider * Gothel * Eric * Ariel/Betsy * Walt/Christopher * Lily * Tiana/Sabine * Zelena/Sage * Hades * BelleBelle (Realm of Destiny) * Drizella/Elizabeth Amer * Anastasia/Clementine Amer * Cinderella * Lady Tremaine/Victoria Amer * Witch Hazel/Hazel Hermington * Alice/Tilly * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider/Eugene * Winifred Sanderson * Cora * Rumplestiltskin * Mad Hatter * White Rabbit * Snow White * Kelly West * Carol Cast Starring * John Sandler as Eric/David Fisher and Eric * Catherine Steed as Ariel/Pearl Rivers and Ariel/Betsy * David Portman as Walt/Joseph Mills and Walt/Christopher * Emilie de Ravin as Lily/Flora Potts and Lily * Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabrina Greene and Tiana/Sabine * Liam Smith as Theodore Frances/James French * Henry Whittaker as Luke Moon * Dana Jones as Zelena/Clara Oswald/Kelly West and Zelena/Sage * David Marker as Hades/Mortimer Teal and Hades Special Guest Starring * Julie Andrews as Fairy Godmother Guest Starring Recurring * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/Jessica Clinton and Belle * Ciara Roberts as Drizella/Ivy Clifford and Drizella/Elizabeth Amer * Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Stephanie Clifford and Lady Tremaine/Victoria Amer * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel and Witch Hazel/Hazel Hermington * Bernice Alles as Méchant/Marie Verte Guest * Carla Glenn as Robin Hood * Daisy Newman as Lacey Potts * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Jessie Jackson as Anastasia and Anastasia/Clementine Amer * Belle Goode as Gail * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily * Ashley Pink as Cinderella/Cindy Ella and Cinderella * James Jones as Hook * Rosie Bigliena as Cinderella * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella * Millie Barnes as Lady Tremaine * Jacob Pressman as Jack Skellington * Evie deGaulle as Sally * Arthur Kirkland as Matthew Noir * Aria Ford as Aurora * Lucinda Ramirez as Clara Noir * Liam Garrigan as King Arthur Co-Starring * Madeline de Cardeaux as Belle Potts * Robin Stewart as Eudora * Rosa Leer as Queen Alicia * Emily Bruntling as Lucy Pevensie New Cast Starring * Evanna Lynch as Rapunzel/Julie Belfrey and Rapunzel Special Guest Starring * Bette Midler as Winifred Sanderson Guest Starring Recurring * Rose Reynolds as Alice Carroll/Carol and Alice/Tilly * Elizabeth Lail as Anna/Joan * Georgina Haig as Elsa/Caitlyn * Ginny Porter as Belle/Belle French * Grace Goodwin as Gothel * Graham Lombard as Flynn Rider and Flynn Rider/Eugene * Barbara Hershey as Cora Guest * Sam Davidson as Apollo * Eva Blanchard as Artemis * Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin * Carl Metz as the Mad Hatter * John Lithgow as the White Rabbit * Evelyn Vasquez as Adult Clara Noir * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White Lineup Changes * Mekia Cox (Tiana/Sabrina Greene), Liam Smith (Theodore Frances/James French), and Henry Whittaker (Luke Skywalker/Luke Moon) are now billed as "starring". * Carla Glenn (Robin Hood) and Cara Lynn Andrews (Cruella De Vil) are once again billed as "guest starring". * Madeline de Cardeaux (Belle French/Belle Potts), Robin Stewart (Eudora), and Emily Bruntling (Lucy Pevensie) are now billed as "co-starring". * Arthur Kirkland (Matthew Noir), Aria Ford (Aurora), and Lucinda Ramirez (Clara Noir) are now billed as "guest starring". * Etta Schmidt (Belle Frances/Jessica Clinton), Ciara Roberts (Drizella/Ivy Clifford), Gabrielle Anwar (Lady Tremaine/Stephanie Clifford), Bernice Alles (Méchant/Marie Verte), and Mary Corley (Witch Hazel) are now considered "recurring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite